The present invention relates to automated manufacturing and material handling. More particularly, the present invention relates to, in an automated manner, object handling and processing, and providing a modular system for acquiring or moving said objects in a manufacturing process.
Substantial developments have been made in the industrial handling of various materials and items, particularly in the area of robotics. For example, various types of robotics and other automated systems are now used in order to “pick and place” objects during many manufacturing and other materials handling processes. Such robotics and other systems can include robot arms that, for example, grip, lift and/or place an object as part of a designated process. Other manipulations and materials handling techniques can also be accomplished using robotics or other automated systems. Despite many advances over the years in this field, there are many limitations as to what can be handled in such a manner.
Conventional robotic grippers typically use either suction or a combination of large normal forces and fine control with mechanical actuation in order to grip objects. Such techniques have several drawbacks. For example, the use of suction tends to require smooth, clean, dry and generally flat surfaces, which limits the types and conditions of objects that can be gripped. Suction also tends to require a lot of power for the pumps and is prone to leaks at any location on a vacuum or low pressure seal, with a corresponding loss of suction being potentially catastrophic. The use of mechanical actuation often requires large normal or “crushing” forces against an object, and also tends to limit the ability to robotically grip fragile or delicate objects. Producing large forces also increases the cost of mechanical actuation. Mechanical pumps and conventional mechanical actuation with large crushing forces also often require substantial weight, which is a major disadvantage for some applications, such as the end of a robot arm where added mass must be supported. Furthermore, even when used with sturdy objects, robotic arms, mechanical claws and the like can still leave damaging marks on the surface of the object itself.
In conveyance systems, robotic grippers are even less efficient when used for sorting or routing products during mass manufacturing operations. Alternate methods such as gates, levers, tilted ramps, chutes and the like are often employed to expedite these steps. However, problems still remain with sorting operations such as stacking or layering that often prevents optical readers from tracking labels, or allows the clogging of chutes and conveyor pinch points. Excessive speed of objects being obtained on downward ramps, rollers or chutes, often results in crushed products, packages, parcels and fragile objects; or the inability of receiving personnel or equipment to adequately capture or process objects on the receiving end of the delivery ramp, chute or conveyor. Oftentimes, packages, crates, suitcases, parcels or other bulky objects may simply tumble, roll down, or even, roll off of a conveyor, chute or ramp depending on the inclination angle, turning radius, or speed of approach that the package obtains when entering the “trouble point”. As a result, there remains a need for improved handling, braking and metering systems that can complement or replace existing inefficient automated conveyance systems.